


David and the Crystal Gems in... Return to Henleaf Town

by jbhughes54enwiler



Series: David and the Crystal Gems [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhughes54enwiler/pseuds/jbhughes54enwiler
Summary: A corrupted Gem is discovered in David's hometown, or at least the Steven's World version of it.  There's no warp pads near the place, so it looks like it's time for a good old-fashioned road trip!  With David as their guide, the Gems discover a whole new world waiting for them among the famed fall foliage of the Henleaf Woods.
Series: David and the Crystal Gems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571290
Kudos: 2





	David and the Crystal Gems in... Return to Henleaf Town

David and the Crystal Gems in... Return to Henleaf Town

  
Autumn in Beach City… David is watching the news while Steven is making dinner for himself, David, and Amethyst.

TV Announcer: In other news, an artist who was missing for the past day has been found. However, he has a very strange story to tell. According to the man, who goes by the name Daniel Rost, he was attacked by what could only have been described as a monster.

David immediately perks up upon hearing this.

David: Hey, guys! You should probably come see this! (Everyone comes over to the TV)

TV Announcer: What I’m about to show is Daniel’s depiction of the monster. Take a look.

The “monster” walked on four legs, appeared to resemble a wolf, and the drawing even showed a clearly defined gem on its head.

David: You thinking what I’m thinking?

Pearl: A corrupted Gem… How many of these people did we miss?

TV Announcer: The sighting was reported to have happened in the forests west of a small town outside Empire City, Henleaf Town, and-- (Camera pans to David; David is dumbstruck)

David: Wait a minute--WHAT!?

Steven: Isn’t that the name of your hometown back in your own dimension, David?

David: Darn right it is! I always wondered if this world had a copy of my home, but it’s actually there!?

Pearl: And on top of that, there’s a dangerous-looking corrupted Gem in its vicinity. We should head out and neutralize it before it does any harm to the humans there.

David: I thought we got all the corrupted Gems?

Pearl: I have a theory.... (Pulls up a holographic map of Earth from her pearl, dots it with the locations of all the warp pads, and puts the rotating globe in front of David) Where on the globe is Henleaf Town, David?

David: (Points to its location southwest of Empire City) There. Hmm… There aren’t any warp pads anywhere near it!

Pearl: My thoughts exactly. It’s likely we couldn’t find this Gem because we couldn’t easily get to its location.

Steven: So that means there’s only one way for us to get there.

David and Steven in unison: Road trip.

David: It’ll be a tight squeeze fitting us all into Greg’s van.

Amethyst: Ehh… We’ve done it before. 

Pearl: It’s a little too late to be going out, especially that far from home. We should make preparations and head out tomorrow.

Steven: I’ll call dad and ask him if he’s OK with us doing this with him. (The food in the oven starts sizzling loudly) Oh man, our dinner’s overcooked! (Rushes to the kitchen)

After saving the dinner, Steven got on the phone and informed his father that he was needed for a mission. Then they got together and began to plan.

Pearl: Henleaf Town is far enough away that we will likely have to spend the night there.

David: If this is indeed an exact copy of Henleaf Town from my world, then there’s going to be a chain hotel right outside of the town limits. It’ll be perfect for us.

Amethyst: Look at you, our little inside man!

David: (Kinda blushing) Well I did live there, after all.

Pearl: We should also pack supplies for the trip. Steven, Greg, and David will need extra pairs of clothes, as well as comfortable shoes for the long hike through the forest--

David: I’ve been through that forest before, Pearl. We don’t need to get that carried away with preparations. It's not that inhospitable of an environment, and there's trails running everywhere so it's not quite as easy to get lost in as the Beach City woods.

Steven: Wait, are we bringing dad along for the ride in the forest? You know, where the monster lives?

Pearl: Absolutely not. Greg is too vulnerable. He’s human.

David: Excuse me, I’M human, and I can hold my own in battle just fine!

Pearl: I didn’t mean you, David. You’re not like most humans. That being said, don’t forget to pack your sword.

David: I haven’t had the chance to use that thing since I fought the scorpion. I should probably refresh myself with a training exercise before we go.

Pearl: Good idea, David.

David goes out onto the beach and draws his sword, feeling a little giddy at using it again. In his mind he imagines a Quartz soldier in front of him. David takes a deep breath, counts to three, and begins practicing. A few minutes later, Pearl comes down from the porch and observes his moves.

Pearl: Your technique is spot-on. Your world's version of me must have been just as good a teacher as I am.

David: (Training stops) I don't know how you train your students, but my Pearl was a maniac. Her idea of "training" was throwing me into a forest clearing with a whole army of Holo-Pearls. Those things hunted me down like a pack of wolves! Then again, I guess that really helped me learn how to fight. Nothing like mortal danger to get someone to learn.

Pearl: (Somewhat distraught) Well, there's training, and then there's putting your student's life in jeopardy. I'm not sure if I'd approve of her methods, even if it was effective. What happened when you lost to the holograms?

David: Oh, Pearl'd shut them down if they got too close to killing me. She knows that Rose would never forgive her if I died in her care. She took her time doing it though. By the time the Pearls would fizzle out, their swords would be inches from my neck.

Pearl: Anyway, you don't seem to be too rusty. Why don't you come in for dinner?

David: Sure. What does Chef Steven have in store for us tonight?

Pearl: From what I've seen, it appears to be vegetarian lasagna. 

David: Ugh. I respect Steven's decision to become vegan, but I wish he didn't impose that stuff on me and Amethyst.

Pearl: It feels like seconds ago the boy was obsessed with hot dogs and fry bits. But I guess that was the point of Rose having a son. She adored you humans' ability to change and grow.

David: You're talking to a person who knew her. I've heard that spiel from her so many times.

Pearl: (Laughs) I guess it's nice you had a bond with her as well. I've learned to move on from Rose Quartz, but sometimes I still miss her... Living with humans did something to Pink Diamond that the other Diamonds never could. Humanity matured her. She became such a strong Gem.

David: I only knew her as Rose anyway. And at that, the Rose I knew was a psychopath. She pretty much locked me in a cave all day. If it wasn't for Pearl, I'd have been dead weight with no weapon or fighting experience.

Pearl: Your world was such a dangerous place that I suppose it would harden any being's heart.

David: It's still Earth though. It has its beauty.

Pearl: Yes indeed. Let's go inside.

David and Pearl go up the stairs to the porch. David drops off his sword in his hut, hanging the scabbard on a set of hooks on the wall above his television, and then walks to the main house. The living room is permeated with the smell of fresh pasta and marinara sauce.

David: (To himself) Ok, I'll admit, this does smell good.

Steven: Hey, David! How'd your brush-up training go?

David: Let's just say I'm ready to take on anything.

Steven: Cool. We could really use some extra muscle on our team.

David: Don't flatter me, kid. I'm not that strong yet. (Looks at his arms, which are still stringy)

Garnet: True, but as a human, you can always get stronger.

David: Yep. Yes I can! Anyway, let's eat!

Steven: Help yourself.

David takes a serving of plant-based Italian food and walks to the couch, and begins to dig in. Despite not containing meat, the food was delicious.

David: You've really outdone yourself, Steven. This is good!

Amethyst: Eh. It really needs beef though. I miss your hot dog diet.

David: It's his choice, Amethyst. If you want to chow down on animals, get your own food.

Amethyst: Aw, man! You're no fun!

Pearl: We should start planning for tomorrow. Steven, did you let you father know about our mission?

Steven: Yep. He's okay with it. He'll drive his van over here at 9 AM tomorrow morning.

David: (Now finished with his food) I'll go pack my bags.

David goes back to his hut and turns on the lights. He takes a duffel bag Greg had given him for trips and sets it on his bed, and then opens his dresser and takes out an assortment of clothing, including jeans and a hoodie. He also packs a charger for his phone and hygiene supplies like shampoo and deodorant.

David: That should be enough. We're probably only going to be there for one night.

The next morning, David made himself breakfast and met up with the other Crystal Gems.

Pearl: David, you know the area better than any of us, so you're going to be our guide in this mission.

David: Very well. Hopefully this universe's Henleaf Town isn't any different from mine.

Steven comes downstairs.

Steven: Everyone ready? (All nod)

David: I'll go bring my bag and my sword out. (Leaves)

Steven: Oh, right, I need my duffel too! (Leaves)

A few minutes later, both David and Steven return with their luggage.

David: Hey, there's something that's kinda nagging me. Henleaf Town isn't as familiar with Gems as Beach City is. We might attract unneeded attention if a bunch of oddly colored humanoids show up.

Pearl: Hmm, you're right. Any ideas how to blend in?

David: Come to think of it, around this time of year Empire City has a Comic-Con event. We could just say that you guys are cosplayers.

Steven: Great idea! We'll be the Crystal Gems from the epic fantasy television show, Steven Universe! (Instrumental theme song plays in the background)

David: (Having a strange feeling) A little on-the-nose, don't you think?

Steven: What, want me to be any more creative?

David: No, it's just that there's something familiar about this.

Steven: It's the best I can come up with right now. Anyway, dad's almost here. He says he's booked a room for us in that chain hotel you mentioned, David.

A horn honks outside.

Steven: Never mind, he's here!

Everyone leaves the house. Greg's signature panel van is outside. David, with his scabbard in one hand and the duffel in the other, approaches the vehicle.

Steven: Your first official Crystal Gem mission, David! How do you feel?

David: I'm not feeling so much of the mission part as the fact that I'm going home. (Gets into the van)

Everyone else gets in.

Greg: Hey, David? I'm not entirely sure how to get to this Henleaf Town of yours. Could you help me with directions?

David: If you can get to Empire City, I can direct you from there.

The van takes off across the beach. It drives through Beach City towards the local northbound highway. Miles and miles later, they stopped for lunch at a fast-food restaurant.

Greg: We'll eat here.

Pearl: Us Gems will stay in the van.

Steven: Does this place offer salads?

David: I've been to one of these places before. They've got everything: burgers, sandwiches, and yes, salads.

Steven: Cool.

David orders a burger combo, Steven gets a strawberry salad, and Greg decides on a ham sandwich. They quickly eat their meals and go back to the van.

Pearl: Everybody ready? (Everyone nods)

Greg: Let's go. (Turns over the engine on his van)

Several miles later...

Amethyst: Hey, guys, does anybody think that there might be another David in our world's Henleaf Town?

David: (Eyes widen with shock) Oh my gosh, you're right. I can't imagine what would happen if there were two of me in one spot. What would happen to the space-time continuum?

Steven: Well, there was that time a bunch of mes from different timelines met up in an underwater temple. Nothing bad seemed to happen to the universe then, other than the fact that we started fighting.

David: (Is struggling to come up with a response to this) H-how did you even do that!?

Steven: With a Gem time machine.

David: You people are crazy.

Amethyst: Don't deny you love us!

David: Well, you're definitely not the most normal family around, but to be honest, I'm honored to be a part of it.

Amethyst: Haha, you do love us!

David: I never said I didn't!

Everyone laughs. Soon they reach the Empire City limits.

Greg: Okay, David, where do I go from here?

David: (Looks out the window) Uhh... There should be an exit onto Route 11 a mile ahead, take the left ramp.

Greg took the ramp, and soon he saw a sign reading: "Exit 31, Henleaf Town, 5 miles."

Greg: Okay, I see where I'm going now.

Four miles down the road, a shift in the environment occurred. The highway was soon surrounded by trees enveloped in pure shades of orange, brown, and yellow. Everyone is transfixed.

Greg: Look at this gorgeous fall foliage! Did you really grow up here, David? In your world, I mean.

David: Just wait until we're in town; the trees alone were something I missed the most when I lived with Rose.

Soon, they were there. Greg drove through the center of town, where a sign read;

*Henleaf Town: The suburb nestled in amongst the majestic trees of an ancient forest.*

Surrounding the town were massive, tall trees crowned with fall colors so vibrant they almost could hurt a person's eyes. 

Steven: You weren't kidding, these forests look amazing!

David: Mom would always take me on long hikes through the woods here...

They drove to the edge of town where a 3-story chain hotel by the name of RestInn awaited them.

Greg: We're right on time. Let's get ourselves checked in.

The interior of RestInn's Henleaf Town location was plain and simple in design, without looking too generic. Dominating the lobby was a large painting above the reception desk of Henleaf Town's famous trees, in all their splendor. At the center of the painting was a stone monument. Greg walked up to the counter and began to talk to the receptionist, who gave him two card keys, while looking with a somewhat bewildered face at the odd assortment of guests that the middle-aged man had been accompanied by. Greg then walked back to the team.

Greg: We're on the second floor. Follow me.

David, Greg, Steven, and the Gems all crammed into the hotel's single elevator, and ascended one floor. Out of the elevator, they walked down the hall to their room. Inside the room were two queen-sized beds, a large flat-panel television, a desk, a window overlooking the parking lot, and a small, basic bathroom.

Greg: Well, there's not enough beds for all of us, but that doesn't matter anyway 'cause most of us don't need to sleep. Let's get settled in and then you guys can plan your Gem stuff.

The group sat down in various locations. Greg, David, Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst sat down on the beds, while Garnet sat down on a small wheeled office chair in front of the desk, looking comically too big for the seat.

David: Sooo... Where do we start? I'm still not familiar with how these Crystal Gem missions work.

Pearl: I suppose we should start by locating the corrupted Gem. Garnet, just like before, your Future Vision should give us an idea for where the Gem is.

Garnet: Hmm... I see that the wolf Gem is constantly moving. That will make it difficult to find. It does seem to be following a pattern though. Give me a few hours, I may be able to figure out its movements.

Steven: Aw, man... I don't want to be crammed in this room for that long!

Amethyst: Then let's not! We can go out on the town!

David: Are you sure that's a good idea? You saw the look the receptionist gave us; we're not exactly the people this town's used to. But, I guess there's also our little cover story. You know what, let's do it!

Steven: David, lead the way!

Pearl: I'll come with you! Someone has to keep the group together.

Amethyst: You mean keep us from having fun?

David: (Grabs one of the card keys) Greg, you coming?

Greg: Sure, why not?

David, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Greg all left the hotel room, went down the elevator, and left through a side entrance out into the parking lot.

Pearl: David, we're going to have to rely on you to get around.

Amethyst: Yeah, this is your home turf after all!

The group walked for a few minutes until they reached the town square they had passed through on the way to the hotel. At this point, David finally succumbed to nostalgia.

David: (Head swiveling, looking mystified) This is freaking surreal... I-it's like it was never destroyed...

Steven: This is a parallel universe, after all. The Gems never invaded, so the town was never burned down in the first place.

David: Doesn't make it any less weird. Last time I saw this place, it was a pile of ash...

Pearl: I'm more concerned with running into this world's version of you, David. Or anybody who could recognize you, for that matter, like your mother.

David: Even if such a thing wouldn't cause the universe to explode, it would certainly confuse everyone and cause a ruckus.

Amethyst: So let's just find that Gem and get outta here then!

David: Let's not hurry too much, though... (Head still swiveling, a distant look in his eyes)

Steven: This place holds so many memories for you... You must be overwhelmed right now. Am I right?

David: There's so many places I could show you guys. The restaurants I ate at. My old school. You guys were so good at showing me around Beach City, it's only fair I give you a tour of my town too.

Amethyst: I guess we have SOME time… Why don't we go get something to eat?

Steven: Yes, let's! What do you recommend, David?

David: Well, my favorite restaurant is down the street from here. I'm not sure if they have any veggie dishes though. I hope you don't mind, Steven.

Steven: I can always go somewhere else later. Like Amethyst said, this is your home turf, David. We'll go wherever you want.

David led the team to a homey-looking eatery.

David: This is Maxwell's. It's kinda like a diner. Man, this place never fails to get me salivating. Let's go in.

Everyone goes in. David looks around, both taking in the sights and making sure no one who knew him was there. After finding no people who could recognize him, he approached the check-in counter.

David: Table for five, please.

Waitress: Right this way.

The waitress led them to a large circular table in the back of the restaurant. They all sat down.

Waitress: So, you guys on your way to Empire City Comic-Con?

David: (Surprised that she had already guessed their cover) Yeah, we are. We're cosplaying characters from our favorite TV show.

Waitress: I heard this year's Con has a great lineup of special guests. The place is going to be packed. Anyway, what can I get you?

David: I'll have the house special.

Waitress: Meatloaf OK with you?

David: (Trying not to act like he knows that the meatloaf is the best dish Maxwell's offers) Sure, that's fine.

Steven: (Sees a veggie burger on the menu) I'll have the Amazing Meatless Burger.

Greg: I'd like the fried chicken.

Pearl: Nothing for me, thanks.

Amethyst: I'll take the chicken quesadilla.

Waitress: Okay, that'll be right out for you. (Leaves)

Amethyst: So... This place isn't bad.

David: ...This is the restaurant I was eating at when the Gems attacked. (Sighs) My last few seconds of innocence were spent here. 

Pearl: You probably shouldn't dwell on those memories too much.

Amethyst: Yeah, everything's okay here. We're going to go catch that corrupted Gem and everyone in this town will be safe again.

An elderly man, appearing to be in his 60s, approached their table.

???: (British accent) Excuse me, may I speak with you?

Everyone startles and looks at the man who just spoke to them.

???: My name is Daniel. Daniel Rost. I'm an artist based here in Henleaf Town.

David: You're that guy on the news who got attacked by that corr-- By that monster in the woods!

Daniel: Indeed I am. I notice your companions have a feature that resembles the creature who stalks the forest. (Everyone looks uneasy) May I ask; are you related to it?

Steven: Guys, should we trust him?

Pearl: It's not like he's a threat. He's just an artist.

David: Daniel, we'd love to talk, but maybe we shouldn't do this in public.

Daniel: Very well. (Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a notepad and a pen, and writes onto it, then tears off the page and hands it to David) This is my address. Come visit me, if you desire. (Leaves)

Amethyst: ...That was weird.

David: That guy must really have a sharp eye. He was able to make the connection between the "monster" that attacked him and you guys just at first glance.

Just then, their food arrived. David takes one look at his food and is immediately overcome with a mix of nostalgia and happiness. David, Steven, Greg, and Amethyst chow down.

Amethyst: Mmm, this is soo good! No wonder you love this place, David!

David: The house special meatloaf is their signature menu item. I'm so glad we were able to come here on a day they have it on.

Amethyst: You hear that guys? David's food is special! (Swipes a forkload of meatloaf from David's plate)

David: Hey!

Amethyst: (Goes star-eyed) You weren't kidding. This is the best meatloaf I've ever tasted!

They eat their food, and Greg pays the bill. They then leave the restaurant.

Steven: So, what should we do about that artist?

David: Well, Daniel has a first-hand account of the corrupted Gem. He could have vital intel about the wolf's behavior.

Pearl: That is a great idea, David! Where is the address he gave you?

David: (Takes the slip of paper out of his pocket) 18 West Market Street... Wait a minute... That's literally two doors down from my mom's house!

Pearl: That could be a bad thing. We shouldn't be getting too close to places where you're commonly found around here.

David: Well if we want to meet this guy we don't have a choice. In any case, it's the middle of the afternoon right now. Other Me should be at his/my job right now, and my mother is probably in Empire City doing her job.

Steven: Then we're good. All agree?

Everyone: Yes.

David: Let's move out.

The group went down the street through the square, down several roads into a residential area lined with autumn-laced trees. Soon they passed a one-story house that David's heart practically burst with emotions for.

Amethyst: (Sees David staring intently) That's it, isn't it. Your place?

David: ...I just wish I could talk to mom... I know that in this universe, she isn't MY mom, but still... I'd give anything to see her again...

Pearl: I suppose that's Mr. Rost's house over there? (Points to a Tudor-style bungalow down the road)

Amethyst: Sheesh, that place screams "I'm more cultured than you."

David: Interesting... In my world, that house wasn't there. Where I come from, that property was home to a more modern-looking building.

They approach the house. David rings the doorbell, and it is answered by Daniel himself.

Daniel: Ah, you came. Please come in.

Inside the home...

Daniel: Come to think of it, one of you bears an uncanny resemblance to one of my neighbors. I don't suppose your name is David Heatherson?

David: (Realizes his cover's blown, and struggles to formulate a response) Well, it's a really long story, and one that's kinda hard to believe. Long story short, yes, I'm David Heatherson, but not the one you're familiar with.

Daniel: After what I recently experienced in the forest, I am ready to believe anything. Please tell me your story.

Everyone sits down in the living room.

David: First things first, the creature who attacked you in the forest is indeed related to the beings who are with me here. They're called Gems, and they come from another galaxy. I personally am a parallel version of David from another Earth. You following me so far?

Daniel: Yes I am.

Steven: We're attempting to capture the wolf Gem so we can restore it to its real form.

Pearl: And any details on how the Gem you encountered behaves would be greatly helpful to us.

Daniel: Well, I noticed that it appeared to be looking for something. What it was searching for is beyond my knowledge. Perhaps you could find out for yourselves.

David: Not to insult your age, but judging on appearances, you definitely wouldn't have been able to fight off that Gem. How did you survive the attack?

Daniel: That is another thing that fascinated me about the "Gem" you speak of. It made motions to attack me, but none of its moves hit me. I ran as fast as I could, and eventually I lost the creature.

David: It almost sounds like a territorial display rather than an actual attempt at hurting people.

Pearl: Good observation, David.

Amethyst: Is there anything else you can tell us, like where exactly you found the Gem?

Daniel: You're aware of the Forest Guardian's Shrine deep in the forest, correct?

David: Of course! I've been there so many times.

Daniel: It is said that in times of old, festivals were held there to worship a being believed to have guarded the Henleaf Woods. I often make trips to the shrine for artistic inspiration. The painting in the lobby of our town's hotel is my work.

David: "Those who dare to permeate the glades of Henleaf with violence, beware, for Our Guardian will hunt you to the end of time." It's a legend handed down among some of the older families here.

Greg: Wow, we're not even that far from Beach City, and it's like this place has its own culture.

Daniel: When my family immigrated here from England, we heard many stories from locals regarding the being said to be the Guardian. Most agree that the Guardian takes the form of a huntress, a lady of boundless grace and poise, ever ready to jump into action to defend Henleaf and all who inhabit it. Her bow was said to fire arrows of pure light that could pierce the thickest of armor. 

Pearl: I wonder if the wolf Gem is tied to the shrine?

Daniel: The wolf did appear to be guarding something there. Who knows, perhaps the wolf is an incarnation of the Guardian herself.

David: It's pretty well-established that the wolf is a Gem. Maybe...

Amethyst: The Guardian of Henleaf Forest was a Gem!

Pearl: It does make sense. After all, Opal does wield a bow with light arrows.

David: You've given us a great lead, Mr. Rost. Thank you.

Daniel: I am glad I was able to be of assistance.

David: If I can ask a favor, Daniel: Please don't let anyone else know who we are, especially the other me or my mom. I don't want the David of this Earth to know that there's a parallel version of him running around with aliens.

Daniel: Your secret is safe with me.

Pearl: I think we have all the information we need. We should go.

Steven: Okay. Thank you, Daniel. (Everyone gets up)

Daniel walks the team to the door.

Daniel: Farewell. And good luck on your mission.

David: Goodbye! If I ever come back here I'll make a point of visiting you.

Back at the hotel room...

David: Garnet, we're back!

Garnet: And I already know you've come back with knowledge of the Gem we're looking for. Great job, everyone.

Steven: Did you find any information on the Gem's movement patterns?

Garnet: It seems that the corrupted Gem is following a trail surrounding a local landmark deep in the forest.

David: That's the same thing we found out from Daniel. The Gem is guarding the Forest Guardian's Shrine.

Garnet: We have our Gem in our sights. We depart tomorrow.

The next morning...

Following David, Greg, and Steven's breakfast in the lobby of RestInn, the entire team set out for Greg's van, taking the side entrance so the people in the lobby wouldn't be unsettled by the fact that David was wearing a huge sword on his back. Inside the van, Steven took the wheel, as Greg was staying behind at the hotel. They drove through town, and beyond, until they reached a gravel parking lot at the mouth of the forest. A sign read: HENLEAF WOODS STATE PARK. Steven parked the van, and everyone got out.

Steven: This is it, David. Be ready to fight.

Pearl: And whatever you do, DON'T shatter the Gem. Be careful where you slice.

David: I understand.

Garnet: Crystal Gems, let's go.

  
-Henleaf Woods-

The Crystal Gems were completely surrounded by blazing oranges and yellows. It was everywhere, on trees and on the ground. Birds were tweeting. Bushes were rustling. The forest was teeming with life.

Amethyst: I'm honestly jealous you had a place like this to hang out in as a kid, David! Why can't Beach City have some super-awesome forest like this?

David: ......... (Reminiscing) 

Garnet: In his world, this forest is no more.

Amethyst: Oh, right. The Gem invasion in David's universe. Man, it's so sad to even think of a place like this burning down.

Steven: How much longer until we hit the shrine, David?

David: If we follow the yellow trail, it'll lead us straight to it in about a mile.

The group reached the shrine fifteen minutes later. The Forest Guardian's Shrine was a medium-sized stone structure with wooden benches surrounding it, dominated by a statue of a woman clad in a loose-fitting gown, the lady looking skyward, her bow stretched taut in her hands as she aimed her weapon towards the sky. The hood on her cloak covered most of her face.

Amethyst: She certainly looks like a Gem. Only I can't see any gem on the statue. I wonder what type she is?

Pearl: If the Forest Guardian is a Gem, than she had to have been a Crystal Gem. Why else would she be protecting life here?

David: The Forest Guardian earned enough of the humans' respect in this area that they worshiped her as a deity. 

Amethyst: If she was such a big fighter in our movement, how weren't we aware of her?

Pearl: The Crystal Gems were a planet-wide organization comprised of hundreds of thousands of Gems. We weren't in contact with everyone at all times, and certain sectors were cut off from the central movement. This Guardian may have been a lone fighter comprising her own zone of protection.

The animal noises abruptly stop. David notices this, and a chill runs down his spine.

David: G-guys?? I think we're being watched.

Garnet: Crystal Gems, battle formation! (The Gems summon their weapons; David draws his sword)

The camera flies a wide field around the Crystal Gems. All is silent.

Pearl: Get ready, everyone.

Out of the forest jumped a large gray wolf, adorned with a shining opalescent gem on its forehead. The corrupted Gem moved with a frightening agility, running circles around the team. David tries to stay calm, but his arms holding his sword are shaking.

Steven: Stay cool, David! You can do this!

Garnet, with a battle cry, launches after the wolf. However, to her surprise, her gauntlets went straight through the "Gem's" body. The wolf flickered and disappeared.

Garnet: Drat! It's an illusion!

Three more wolves jumped out of the bushes. Steeling himself, David swings his blade at one, only for the sword to cleave through air, and that wolf flickered out as well.

David: Oh my gosh, this is just like my training!

Pearl: (Holding a wolf hologram at bay with her spear) Is this really a good time to be talking about that!?

David: Just hear me out! Imagine that these wolves we're fighting are Holo-Pearls, and the real Pearl, the real corrupted Gem, is hiding somewhere on the sidelines!

Steven: Wait a minute, that's it! The real wolf Gem is hiding somewhere at the edge of the battlefield! Garnet, any clues?

Garnet: (Holding off several wolves) I can't focus! There's too many of them!

David fought his way to the edge of the clearing, his sword mowing through the fake Gem-wolves, who now covered the area like a gray carpet. Then a wolf got through his defense, slashing claws slicing through his t-shirt into his stomach, leaving shallow but painful cuts, causing David to cry out and lose some of his resolve.

Steven: David!

David regained his focus and continued pushing to the edge. The other Gems got his strategy and also started fighting towards the edge of the clearing. The number of wolves in the fight totaled around twenty. David looked around the canopy, and soon he saw it: a solitary wolf, whose form was noticeably more detailed than the other wolves.

David: Guys! Up there!! (Rapidly points to the wolf)

Pearl: Garnet! Throw me up there!

Garnet throws Pearl straight up thirty feet into the canopy. Pearl collides with the Gem before it can react and they both fall from the tops of the trees. The Gem's focus lost, the other wolves instantly dissipate. Now the fight is just between the real wolf and the Crystal Gems. Garnet throws her gauntleted fists at the Gem, but it easily dodged her attacks. David ran over from where he had been standing, bleeding from the cuts on his belly, and joined the final clash.

Steven threw his shield at the wolf, but it misses. Amethyst also fails to get a hit with her whip. Garnet continues to attempt to land a blow on the wolf and eventually succeeds. Her fist collides with the wolf-Gem's mouth. This stuns the wolf long enough that an opening occurs. Pearl stabs the wolf through the chest, causing it to snarl in pain. Everything then goes silent, and the Gem finally poofs. Everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief.

Garnet: Good job, everyone. We got her.

Steven: (Sees David's injury) David, you're hurt!

David: Yeah, I know! I wasn't any help in this battle at all!

Pearl: That is absolutely not true! If you hadn't made that connection between the wolves' fighting patterns and your old training regimen, we would have been fighting those holograms indefinitely!

Amethyst: Yeah, kid! You totally rocked it!

Steven heals David's cuts.

David: Yeah, you're right! I guess I did help! Yay for us!

Steven walks up and bubbles the Gem.

Steven: Let's head back. I'd like to uncorrupt this Gem as soon as we can.

Back at the hotel room...

In the bathroom, Steven takes the three bottles of Diamond essence out of his duffel bag, and goes through the process of turning the bathtub into a de-corruption pool. He drops the bubbled Gem into the tub and in moments, the Gem reforms.

Out of the bathroom came Steven and the newly recovered Crystal Gem. David perks up when he instantly recognizes the form the Gem had taken. The cloak, the pure pearly sheen of her Gem, the graceful manner in which she carried herself: David was in the presence of the very being who defended his hometown thousands of years ago. The only signs of corruption left over were patches of gray fur on her body.

David: F-Forest Guardian! It's you!

Guardian: (She has a chirpy Scottish accent) Please, human, call me Moonstone. Thank you all for freeing me from the Diamonds' curse. You have my heartfelt gratitude.

Steven: So, where are you going to go from here?

Moonstone: What has happened in the time since I was struck?

Pearl: The Gem War is over. We have made peace with the Diamonds and Earth is now a free planet. Before you is Pink Diamond's half-human son, Steven, who was responsible for un-corrupting you.

Moonstone turns to Steven.

Moonstone: Pink Diamond's... Half-human son? I'm not sure I follow.

One story later...

Moonstone: So... Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond all along...

David: How do you feel, Moonstone?

Moonstone: To be honest, I feel somewhat relieved. To know that all this time my Diamond really cared for Earth just as I do is a weight off my gem.

David: You're certainly taking the news better than I did.

Moonstone: How do you know Rose Quartz, human? I saw through my corrupted eyes that you took damage while fighting my holograms. Why do you fight alongside these Gems?

David: That's kind of a tough question for me to answer.

Another story later...

Moonstone: I see, so our fight could have ended a lot worse... I would presume that in your plane of existence, I went down with my forest. Such a shame... And it could only have been destiny that brought you here to our world.

David: Do you plan on staying here in Henleaf?

Steven: We have a community of Gems living near Beach City. You could join them, if you want.

Moonstone: I appreciate your offer, but my place is among the trees here. Someone needs to ensure these stands stay vibrant for millennia to come.

Steven: Oh, okay. If you ever change your mind, our doors will always be open to you. We'll drive you back to the woods.

With Moonstone delivered back to her home, the Crystal Gems checked out of the hotel and drove home to Beach City, with David vowing to visit again someday.

A few days later...

Daniel Rost was on a stroll. He arrived at the shrine, surrounded by fall leaves. Out of a bag strapped to his shoulder he pulled a sketchbook and a pencil. Sitting on the ground in front of the shrine, he began to draw the monument. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of silver dart through the treetops. Instantly recognizing the blur, his heart filled with gratitude.

Daniel: Thank you, Crystal Gems, for returning our Guardian to us. Thank you dearly.

Episode end.


End file.
